Bazaar 4
Traffic: above average Guards: ''a large number ''Pickpockets: ''very many ''Beggars: ''very few ''Feature 1: well Feature 2: small sculpture 'Stall 1: '''formalwear ''Quality: above average Price: high Variety: very high Haggling: is enthusiastic Owner: female, worried, no sense of personal space Stall Type: several tables with goods arranged 'Stall 2: '''daggers and staves ''Quality: very low Price: high Variety: below average Haggling: is expected Owner: male, exuberant, moves slowly Stall Type: semi-permanent makeshift structure 'Stall 3: '''spell components and spell scrolls ''Quality: very low Price: very low Variety: above average Haggling: goes much better for females Owner: female, young, quick temper Stall Type: permanent structure (emptied each night) 'Stall 4: '''trained birds ''Quality: below average Price: above average Variety: below average Haggling: is expected Owner: female, grouchy, above-average looks and a male, optimistic, unusual hairstyle Stall Type: permanent structure (locked at night) 'Stall 5: '''necklaces, shirts and cloaks ''Quality: below average Price: average Variety: below average Haggling: only for the expensive items Owner: male, cynical, somewhat thin Stall Type: roofed and walled kiosk 'Stall 6: '''books and maps ''Quality: average Price: below average Variety: below average Haggling: is enthusiastic Owner: male, exuberant, moves slowly Stall Type: permanent structure (emptied each night) 'Stall 7: '''exotic armor, greaves and chain mail ''Quality: below average Price: very low Variety: below average Haggling: goes much better for males Owner: female, mischievious, bows and makes courtly guestures Stall Type: permanent structure (emptied each night) 'Stall 8: '''incense ''Quality: very low Price: very low Variety: below average Haggling: is treated as an insult Owner: female, elderly, lacks a sense of humor and a male, tired, speaks slowly Stall Type: several tables with goods arranged 'Stall 9: '''greaves and helmets ''Quality: average Price: average Variety: low Haggling: is only allowed for certain items Owner: male, worried, highly unattractive Stall Type: roofed and walled kiosk 'Stall 10: '''cold food and ceremonial weapons ''Quality: below average Price: very low Variety: below average Haggling: goes much better for females Owner: female, miserable, very flirtatious and a female, welcoming, overuses a certain word/phrase Stall Type: makeshift structure constructed each day 'Stall 11: '''spells ''Quality: above average Price: high Variety: very low Haggling: goes much better for females Owner: female, helpful, very short Stall Type: several tables with goods arranged 'Stall 12: '''full plate ''Quality: average Price: average Variety: above average Haggling: is enthusiastic Owner: female, greedy, speaks with a strong accent Stall Type: permanent structure (emptied each night) 'Stall 13: '''charts ''Quality: above average Price: below average Variety: low Haggling: is discouraged Owner: male, paranoid, obnoxiously loud and a male, mischievious, very law-abiding Stall Type: kiosk with roof and no walls 'Stall 14: '''ceremonial armor and magical armor ''Quality: low Price: below average Variety: above average Haggling: is discouraged Owner: female, aggressive, heavily armed Stall Type: permanent structure (locked at night) 'Stall 15: '''horses, exotic animal parts and food animals ''Quality: average Price: above average Variety: high Haggling: is expected Owner: male, aggressive, androgynous Stall Type: large cart with goods piled haphazardly 'Stall 16: '''protective magic items and charms ''Quality: above average Price: above average Variety: above average Haggling: is discouraged Owner: male, spiteful, gangly Stall Type: roofed and walled kiosk 'Stall 17: '''religious icons ''Quality: low Price: above average Variety: above average Haggling: often involves barter Owner: female, nervous, scatterbrained Stall Type: hand-cart which opens to display wares